


Ladies wearing Trousers

by penis_sheath



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, F/M, Gen, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penis_sheath/pseuds/penis_sheath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink meme prompt: Ichabod uninhibitedly checked out Abbie's crotch region when he made that comment. Generous ficwriter please show me just how appalled and fascinated Ichabod is with Abbie in her trousers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies wearing Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, am I the only one filling these prompts? Someone halp me! sleepyhollowkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org

Ladies wearing trousers. Appalling. 

How long had such a thing been acceptable? 

Ichabod couldn't help but look, his curiosity getting the better of him. He'd most noticed Ms. Mills' choice of trousers seemed rather fitted, especially the ones she wore when out of uniform. She'd called them 'jeans'. Even went so far as to suggest he should obtain a pair. Ridiculous, a man wearing the same thing as a lady. Surely men of this time didn't wear such tightly fitted trousers. 

At first he'd thought that a lady in trousers would look most unfeminine, but the ones Ms. Mills wore weren't the loose, baggy type he was acquainted with. Long skirts left much to the imagination, but these 'jeans' seemed to accentuate each curve, each line, every subtle movement magnified and on display. Fabric taut around the curve of her hip, following the roundness of her backside up but stopping much too short of her waist, where he was accustomed to seeing a ladies garment stop. Sometimes a crease forming where full backside met thigh. Shimmers of daylight peeking through above the knees and down the length of her legs to where laced, heeled boots covered her ankles. The front lay flat against her lower stomach, fastener stopping most likely much lower than her navel, closer to the wide v shape that on his wife he had loved to run his tongue along, following the indented lines that were so sensitive and soft. Thick fabric cupping the lower part of her in a fashion that made his palm warm with desire to mimic, calling him to thrust his hand into, to feel the heat that gathered there. He even wondered what his Katrina would look like in a such a garment. 

The aching hardness in his own trousers seemed to suggest that he didn't find them as appalling as he'd first thought. 

Perhaps, he thought, ladies wearing trousers wasn't such a poor idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but yeah, Ichabod with a boner for chicks in tight pants is too good to let go.


End file.
